VIDA, TRAGEDIA Y MUERTE DE LUITO UCHIHA
by Iragartzita
Summary: transmitir un "cuento" que por mi cabeza a estado rondando desde que he creado a un no tan famoso OC en los juegos de roleplay en Twitter.
1. A DAY IN THE LIFE

"VIDA, TRAGEDIA Y MUERTE DE LUITO UCHIHA"

Muy buenos días, querido lectore, será para mí un placer compartir con usted una historia… alternativa, en una "línea de tiempo diferente", como a mí me gusta decirle, donde pretendo juntar y desenvolver algunos mundos o universos animes que probablemente conozcan y sigan. No es mi intención arruinar el concepto que usted, lector, tengan sobre estos mundos que pretendo tocar, esto solo lo he hecho con el afán de transmitir un "cuento" que por mi cabeza a estado rondando desde que he creado a un no tan famoso OC en los juegos de roleplay en Twitter. Aparte de eso también es una forma de profundizar en la historia de este joven. Una historia que, espero, disfrute y deguste.

Supongo, también, debo decir que no soy propietario de ninguno de estos animes, por lo que, evitando meterme en problemas de Copyright, he decidido omitir mi verdadero nombre…

Y por último debo agradecerle a una querida amiga, perteneciente también a Twitter, a quien también omitiré su nombre. Aunque, si es su deseo, puede compartir ella misma su información, pues me he juntado con ella precisamente para que me ayude a publicar estos relatos, ya que sin su ayuda no podría transmitírselos a usted, lector.

Así que, sin más preámbulo, comenzare con la siguiente frase: "¿Recuerda usted los momentos felices?"

ARCO 1

UN DÍA EN LA VIDA

… ¿Recuerdas aun… los momentos felices?... Si, aquellos momentos en los que conociste… eso llamado felicidad. Cuando la vida era tan fácil que verla pasar no dolía tanto. Cuando levantarse por las mañanas era empezar el día con alegría en el corazón y no con el miedo y la preocupación de la incertidumbre… Cierra los ojos… dime, ¿Qué ves?...

-¡Luito!, ¡Es hora de la cena!-

La madre se paró en el umbral de la puerta para contemplar al sol comenzar a bajar y esconderse en las montañas mientras una suave brisa ondeaba su plateado y largo cabello lacio. Comenzaba a oscurecer, por lo que, como toda madre, su preocupación sobre el paradero de su hijo menor la impulsaba a llamarlo por su nombre para que este apareciera frente a la casa… su hogar.

Justo en el parque de la aldea, tratando de alcanzar a sus demás compañeros, el pequeño niño escuchó el acostumbrado sonido de su mamá llamándolo para la hora de la cena, lo que significaba que tenía que regresar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Así pues, despidiéndose de sus pocos amigos, el niño emprendió el pequeño camino que separaba el parque de su casa. Si, he dicho "pocos amigos" a pesar de que eran varios los chicos que jugaban en ese momento en el parque. Luito, un pequeño niño, más chico en comparación a los demás, nunca había sido muy bueno para hacer amigos. Era tímido e indeciso, y aunque era juguetón y amable, su temperamento, siempre débil y calmada, era presa fácil de las burlas de sus demás compañeros. Además, debo añadir, había una característica única que lo hacía diferente a las demás personas en el clan al que pertenecía. Los Uchiha, caracterizados por ser fríos, orgullosos y prepotentes, tenían todos el pelo de color negro azabache… a diferencia del chiquillo, quien había heredado el pelo de su extranjera madre, aunque no lo lacio de ella, eso era parte de su padre, quien si era Uchiha puro de sangre.

Su familia había sido criticada, rumoreada e inaceptada por mucho tiempo entre los habitantes de su clan. Era culpa de su padre, decían algunos, por haberse enamorado de una extrajera de cabellos plateados y mezclado su sangre con una persona fuera de las tradiciones de los Uchiha. Pero su familia vivía feliz, al menos desde el punto de vista de Luito, y él era feliz, a pesar de las continuas molestias que sus amiguitos le provocaban…

-Ah, ahí estas, Luito. Me tenías preocupada, ¿sabes?- Dijo la angustiada madre con los brazos cruzados al ver a su hijo llegar hasta la puerta, como si estuviera muy molesta con él.

-Y-Yo… lo siento, mama… es que… estaba yo jugando y…- Comenzó a decir el pequeño chico, bajando la mirada al ver la expresión de su madre sin prever que a continuación recibiría el beso en la mejilla que tanto lo hacía feliz.

-Descuida, solo estaba jugando- rio dulcemente para hacer sentir mejor al chico –Pasa, pasa. Ayuda a Darthlon a poner la mesa, vamos. Recuerda que pronto vendrá tu padre.

Asintió este pasando alegremente hasta el comedor, en donde lo esperaba la silueta a la que le gustaba decirle Oni-san. Darthlon y Luito, los dos hermanos de esa mestiza familia, no siempre se llevaban bien, sobre todo porque el hijo mayor se consideraba a sí mismo el mejor Uchiha de la aldea. Prepotente y orgulloso como su padre no le gustaba que lo criticaran o que le faltaran el respeto por la sangre que llevaba, afirmando incluso que él era adoptado, dejando en claro que no quería ser comparado con su débil hermano.

-Has vuelto- fue la única respuesta que consiguió de su hermano mayor.

La cena se llevó a cabo como se hacía regularmente. Darthlon comentaba como le había demostrado a un chico a no meterse con los Uchiha, Luito relataba emocionado como esa extraña mariposa había de repente desaparecido en el cielo con diamantes y su madre, por su lado, trataba de escuchar y comprender a ambos al mismo tiempo, reprendiendo sin resultado a su hijo mayor y tratando de entender lo que decía su hijo menor mientras extrañaba en silencio a su pareja, la cual, como hacia usualmente, se había ausentado en la mesa de nuevo.

Ella sabía. Lo sabía pero no lo compartía. Sabia donde estaba su pareja, y eso le afligía, pues temía, por su pequeño problema depresivo, que algo malo le llegara a pasar en la desastrosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Por su parte, Darthlon se llenaba de orgullo al inventar historias sobre las "misiones secretas" que su padre supuestamente realizaba a todo aquel que quisiera oírle, y Luito… Luito simplemente ignoraba la situación, o sencillamente no la entendía o no quería hacerlo, pero lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a su padre tal vez tanto como lo hacía su madre…

Esa noche, el pequeño Luito, después de la cena y que la madre les enviara, evocando esa dulce sonrisa que tenía, a ambos a la cama, tuvo problemas nuevamente para conseguir tener un sueño estable y placentero. El niño sufría de pesadillas, unas más fuertes que otras, una condición que le habían diagnosticado al nacer, problemas que tampoco entendía a plenitud.

Había soñado, esa vez, algo horrible. Su padre yacía, en una llanura pintada de rojo por su propia sangre, olvidado y traicionado por sus propios compañeros con el kunai que le había dado fin a su vida aun clavado en su espalda… justo en el símbolo del clan…

Esa imagen, perturbadora para su edad, hizo que se levantara de la cama, asustado pero curiosamente acostumbrado a que eso le sucediera. Sobo sus ojos para que la pupila se acostumbrara a la poca luz, se levantó, haciendo el menor ruido que podía, y se dirigió a la ventana para poder ver la luna y las estrellas iluminar escasamente la noche, los alrededores, las planicies, la villa y a… su padre.

-¿Pa-? ¿P-Papa?...- preguntó asombrado al ver la alta silueta de su padre allí parado en frente de la casa. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿Por qué lo miraba con una expresión tan distante, tan triste, tan nostálgica?... ¿Qué hacia allí?...

-¡Papa!- volvió a decir el pequeño, pero esta vez con un poco más de energía y seguridad al terminar entendiendo que si, en efecto, su padre estaba parado allí, a fuera de la casa.

Salió de su habitación, silencioso como un ratón, guiado por su curiosidad infantil, pasando por la puerta y bajando por las escaleras. Entendía, por la botella de sake que estaba en la mesa, que su madre había pasado una mala noche de nuevo, como había acostumbrado los últimos días en que las visitas de su padre se hacían más escasas. Eso lo lleno más de alegría, pensando en lo feliz que se pondría al saber que él había vuelto… que él estaba en casa de nuevo.

-¡Papa!... ¡Papa, has vuelto!...- No esperó respuesta, ni acción contraria, ni permiso ajeno, solo se dejó llevar, corriendo hacia su papá y dándole ese infantil y sincero abrazo que había estado esperando su llegada. -¡Papa!... que bueno que has… que has regresado. Mama ha estado muy triste, ¿sabes?... y Oni-san ha estado hablando de nuevo… sobre esas cosas de misiones secretas. ¿Es cierto, Papa?

El Uchiha, que parecía algo distante, bajo su mirada hacia su pequeño hijo y dedicó, al escuchar su voz, al sentir su contacto, una cálida sonrisa que transmitía el sentimiento de cariño entre padre e hijo, algo que demostraba solo en dos ocasiones: con llegaba a casa, y cuando se iba de ella…

-Papa ha tenido que ausentarse, Luito- dijo solamente acariciando el blanco pelo del pequeño

-P-Pero… pero ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Pregunto el curioso chico

El padre simplemente se agachó y tomó al chico de los hombros, quedando sus miradas al mismo nivel, para transmitirle el mensaje por el que había decidido volver…

-Lo siento tanto. Siento no haber pasado más tiempo contigo, con tu hermano… con tu madre. Pero créeme, hijo mío, que nunca te he abandonado, ni lo hare jamás… vayas a donde vayas, yo estaré allí, a tu lado… Se fuerte, Luito…- y, terminado de expresar estas palabras, el chico observo algo que no era común en el rostro de un Uchiha. Algo que probablemente no volvería a ver jamás en el rostro de su padre. Una pequeña lagrima, brillando a la luz de la luna, rodó por el viejo rostro del hombre y fue a caer a los pies del pequeño, a lo cual se le sumo el gesto que hizo llorar, sin entender porque, al pequeño niño. Y es que al sentir el abrazo de su papá, y este le correspondiera con la misma energía, ese momento paso tan lento que cuando su padre comenzó a desvanecerse en el silencio frio de la noche, el chico en sus brazos ya había caído dormido en un sueño más cálido, bonito y… triste…

-Te quiero… Luito…-

...


	2. THE LONG AND WINDING ROAD

ARCO 1

THE LONG AND WINDING ROAD

La guerra ya estaba aquí. Sin avisar, pero sin prisa. Todo cuidadosamente preparado y sabido solo por aquellos que manipulaban las cuerdas desde arriba, desde el principio… Desde la deshonrosa traición…

Pero, ¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que su padre se había despedido y las revueltas de la guerra habían empezado? Casi al mismo tiempo, suponía Luito, ¿Tenía alguna relación?... tal vez.

Luito, el pequeño y tímido niño, ahora ya no era tan ignorante en el asunto. No podía serlo después de lo que había visto. No después de lo que había escuchado de la propia boca de su padre. Ya no quería que las cosas se le pasaran por alto, pues, si bien era cierto que su vida ya no sería la misma, también los insultos y las provocaciones hacia él y hacia su familia se habían intensificado, perdiendo así a los pocos amigos que tanto le había costado conseguir. Pero aun escapaba a su comprensión, y era obvio pues conspiraciones como esas no estaban al alcance de ser comprendidas por un niño de 8 años, ¿Por qué de repente creía que la guerra los afectaba más a ellos que a otras familias? ¿Por qué la gente decía que todo era culpa de su sangre manchada y mestiza? ¿Por qué, aquel hombre con el chaleco verde, había llegado un día en la mañana para avisar la lamentable perdida de un miembro de su familia… cuando el mismo lo había visto marcharse la noche anterior?

-¡Ya basta!- grito su madre golpeando la mesa después que el curioso niño le expusiera sus dudas –Por favor, Luito… Ya basta. No quiero hablar de eso… no quiero-

-M-Mama…- fue lo único que dijo el pequeño antes de correr, asustado, a su habitación.

Su madre… Si, tal vez era ella la que más sufría, la que más lloraba. Las botellas de sake se habían incrementado en número en la mesa del comedor, en la de la sala y en el de la cocina. Casi no salía de la casa, ni tenia visitas, ni hablaba con nadie, y las pocas veces que lo hacía era solo para recibir blasfemias, maldiciones y hasta golpes de aquel clan que ya no callaba el odio y el repugno que sentía hacia ellos… Los mestizos.

Luito hubiese querido decirle que no valía de nada llorar por un ser amado. Que eso no lo traería de vuelta y que haría que las cosas se calmaran. El mismo ya lo había intentado, un par de noches después de la despedida. El solo quería que esa sonrisa, tierna y amable, regresara al rostro de su mamá. Que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes, cuando aún su padre no se ausentaba tan seguido.

-¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi madre, maldito!- dijo Darthlon, el hijo mayor, antes de acertar un golpe justo en la cara de aquel revoltoso que se había osado a decir cosas malas de ellos.

Luito sabía que su hermano también sufría aquella situación a su manera. Sus compañeros habían dejado de hablarle. Habían dejado de creer las hazañas de su valeroso padre y se habían vuelto contra él, destruyendo así el pequeño mundo en el que él se sentía lo máximo. Y si antes se comunicaba muy poco con ellos, con su familia, ahora las interacciones, incluso entre hermano y hermano, se habían reducido casi a una mirada por las mañanas y una mirada por las tardes, cuando el toque de queda empezaba.

Y si había que empeorar las cosas se tenía que decir que la relación de su hermano mayor y su madre no iban del todo bien.

-¿¡Por qué eres tan débil, mamá!? ¡Sabes lo que tienes que hacer! ¡Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Pero en lugar de hacerles frente a esa bola de idiotas te quedas a llorar embriagándote con esa… basura, solo porque-!-

-¡Callate, Dathlon! ¡Solo eres un orgulloso niño que cree que puede hacerlo todo a base de puños y golpes!- Protestaba la madre en defensa –Hazme caso, hijo… deja las cosas como están… esto no lo puedes arreglar, ni tú, ni yo-

-Eres… eres una…- No podía creer que su madre se estuviera dando por vencido tan fácilmente, sin mostrar pelea, sin honrar el apellido Uchiha que aun poseían –Te odio- Fue entonces la última expresión que Dathlon le dijo a su madre… La última, si… si lo hubiera sabido…

Salió de la casa entonces, con unas lágrimas en los ojos que trataba, con todo su esfuerzo, en ocultar.

-¡O-Oni-san! ¡Espera!- Dijo entonces Luito, apareciendo por fin en la escena tras escuchar en silencio la discusión.

Hijo menor entonces salió también siguiendo al hijo mayor mientras la madre se servía otro vaso de aquel líquido que poco a poco la iba destruyendo. Él sabía que no era momento para que su familia se separara, con un razonamiento un poco avanzado para su edad, por discusiones como esas. O tal vez era la querencia de volver a hablar con su distante hermano, para que ambos comprendieran y se ayudaran mutuamente en aquellos oscuros momentos. Pero lo que no sabía, y seria testigo en unos momentos, era lo que les pasaba a todas aquellas personas que osaban romper la regla del toque de queda…

Casi sin poder reaccionar, solo soltando un pequeño gemido de dolor, sintió que algo pesado caía en su cabeza con una fuerza que podría haberlo matado al instante.

-Mira que tenemos aquí- Escucho entonces como una voz masculina hablo detrás de él.

-Sí, ¿No es este el hijo de esa zorra?- Dos voces, dos hombres. El miedo comenzó a invadir su joven cuerpo.

-Claro que si lo es- Dijo el primero tomándolo del pelo para poder ver mejor su cara -¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?- Pregunto esa voz combinada con la risa de burla del segundo.

-L-Lu… Luito Uchiha, señor- Sabía en qué tipo de aprieto se encontraba, y aun así, trato de que su temerosa voz sonara potente y calmada… como la de su padre…

A esta respuesta más risas salieron de la boca de los extraños. Tal vez fuera por lo valiente que quería hacerles creer o porque usara su apellido Uchiha como escudo ante ellos.

-Bien, Luito, ¿Te gusta jugar?- Agarrándolo del pelo aun, lanzo al chico a una distancia cercana mientras lanzaba otro gemido de dolor –Hagamos que esto parezca un accidente, ¿Esta bien?... Tranquilo, lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte quietesito allí donde estas, ja ja ja…

Aun con el dolor en la cabeza. Aun sabiendo que estaba en desventaja, el pequeño se levantó lentamente, ante un exagerado tono de asombro y burla por parte de sus atacantes, para mirarlos fijamente a los ojos. Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo, pero no quería darles la satisfacción de morir con miedo, allí en el suelo, al menos debía levantarse y mirarlos a los ojos, una forma de honrar su apellido… tal vez…

-Maldito crio, ¿Aun crees que puedes desafiarnos?, ¿A nosotros, verdaderos Uchiha?- Exclamo uno de ellos sacando un afilado kunai de uno de sus bolsillos –ja ja ja… mándale mis saludos, ¡a tu padre!

Y entonces lo vio. El afilado kunai soltó la mano del sujeto y voló con rapidez… no, con lentitud, hacia su pecho… Podía ver como su corta vida pasaba frente a sus ojos. Los rostros de su hermano, sus amigos, su madre, su padre… su padre. "Yo estaré allí, a tu lado". Esas palabras se le vinieron de repente a la cabeza, algo que lo hizo feliz por un corto tiempo. ¿Volvería a ver a su padre?... no, aun no. Su linaje Uchiha no se lo permitiría. No aun…

El kunai se movía, sí, pero parecía que pasaba una eternidad hasta que llegara a su destino, o eso percibía el niño mientras una pequeña molestia comenzaba a inquietar sus ojos. Una sensación de comezón combinada con una extraña energía que nublaba, distorsionaba y volvía a esclarecer su vista. Y tal vez fuera por el lento movimiento del arma o por el asombro que iba llenando la cara de los sujetos, que el pequeño niño supo que algo estaba pasándole, algo que no entendía y quería saber. Una duda que debía responderse antes de encontrar la muerte.

Se movió entonces lo más rápido que pudo a la izquierda, tratando de eludir el afilado arma, quien logro impactar todavía en una parte de su brazo, pero consiguiendo que su herida no fuera mortal. Dolorosa, sí, pero no mortal.

-¡Aghhh!- Soltó al sentir el impacto, mirar su brazo con el kunai clavado y observar el suelo tiñéndose de su sangre. -¡Auw! ¡Ahhhhy!...

-¡Maldito mocoso infeliz!- Dijo aun asombrado uno de ellos. Creía que lo había arrojado con suficiente velocidad para evitarle reaccionar, pero algo lo había. –Esos ojos. ¡Malnacido! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a usar esos ojos contra-¡? ¡Unff!- Dijo inconclusamente mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por su boca.

-¿¡Pero qué demon-!?- Y casi con la misma rapidez que el primero, el segundo también recibió el mismo castigo.

Ambos fueron cortados a la mitad, limpia y rápidamente, por el mismo acero y la misma mano.

-O-Oni-san… Y-Ya viniste- dijo el herido pequeño

La silueta de Darthlon apareció entonces detrás de ambos cuerpos mutilados con la misma expresión de orgullo y prepotencia de siempre, pero con varias y múltiples heridas nuevas por todo su cuerpo.

-Idiota- Dijo nada más antes de ver el brazo de su hermano pequeño.

-O-Oni-san… mis ojos- Debía de darle prioridad a su curiosidad primero… Ya después se preocuparía de su brazo –mis ojos… se sienten raro… y-

-Vámonos, Luito… Hoy mismo… nos vamos de aquí…- Y dicho esto, dejó la pequeña espada robada en el suelo y avanzó hacia su hermano para cargarlo y llevarlo en brazos lo más rápido que pudiese hasta la casa que pronto dejarían de llamar hogar…

Dathlon no era un tipo al que le pudieran hacer preguntas, y eso lo sabía Luito. Pero quería comprender a que se refería con "irse de allí". ¿Acaso estaba pensando en… dejar ese sitio? ¿Dejar todo lo que conocían y a todos los que conocían? ¿Era eso?

-Oni-san…-

Entraron a la casa silenciosa y apresuradamente, sin llamar la atención de la dormida, ebria y ajena madre. Hermano mayor limpio heridas, lavó las manchas y mantuvo todo el tiempo en un silencio absoluto a su suertudo hermano, quien se había llevado la peor parte. Después de todo este proceso mandó a acostar al chico, sin permitirle que le hiciera ninguna pregunta, y este a su vez se dirigió a su recamara para alistar todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo lo que él, sin autorización de nadie, ya había planeado.

Muy temprano en la mañana los dos hermanos ya estaban listos para emprender la… ¿huida?... no, no era una huida, pensaba Darthlon, solo era un cambio en la asquerosa vida que había soportado esos días. Luito, por su parte, no se sentía muy seguro si esa era la mejor idea o la mejor opción. Pero no le había dado oportunidad de decidir ni de dar opinión. Solo lo estaba embarcando, sin pedirle permiso, a una vida desconocida…

-Luito… Darthlon…- Dijo entonces la madre, quien había estado pasándose por dormida en la mesa del comedor. –¿Se van ya?...-

Ambos nombrados se pararon en la puerta al escuchar esa maternal voz, pero solo Luito volteó para tratar de decirle algo

-Mama… ¿no… n-no vas a venir con nosotros?- Esa pregunta… ¿Por qué la había estado guardando hasta ese momento?

-¿He sido una mala madre… Luito… Darthlon?- Respondió con una pregunta, ignorando la de su hijo.

-Vámonos… Luito…- Dijo Darthlon tirando de la manga de su hermano en señal de irritación ante la pregunta de su madre. Y aunque se le cruzó por la cabeza el decirle al menos un "Adios", simplemente avanzó más rápido fuera de los terrenos de la casa dirigiéndose hacia… quien sabe dónde…

Luito no podía resistirse ante la fuerza de arrastre de su hermano mayor. Llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas, el pequeño, aun con la vista en su querida madre, se despidió por última vez con su mano libre, agitándola con poca energía en el aire, mientras su mamá, con esa sonrisa que por tantos años había tranquilizado a su hijo, gesticuló las últimas palabras que dirigió a sus dos queridos hijos…

-Adiós…-

…


End file.
